


Vsco Adventure

by IHaveScribblingDepression



Category: TikTok - Fandom
Genre: Help, im dead inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 17:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveScribblingDepression/pseuds/IHaveScribblingDepression
Summary: this is a project between me and 3 other friends of mine. it was a creative writing class. help.





	Vsco Adventure

The Vsco Adventure

Once upon a time there was a fair Servant girl named isabelle. Isabelle, unlike the others, was focused on changing the family name reputation. Her family’s name had been dragged through the mud because of their social status. She had a Calico cat, named Tulip. Her father Hated cats, so she could never bring tulip into the house; so she instead brought food and water every day. Her mom died when she was just 7, she never knew much about her because she spent all her day working for the queen. Her mother had left her a very specific object. This object would change her fate forever . 

Isabelle walked through the small village, with Tulip trailing behind. She was out to fetch some bread for the princess, for her morning breakfast. She passed a strange man, with a large staff and cloak. She had never seen this man before, and thought it was strange. She brushed it off her shoulder and continued walking; until the horn sounded for the town meeting. She suddenly fell, “And I oop--” she bursted out in embarrassment “sksksksks” her shell necklace had broke. From within the necklace erupted a blue flame. The flame had a face, the face of her dead mother. “Mom? Is that you??” Isabelle froze in shock; “Yes, child, I am here.” 

“Ive got a task for you, go find the enchanted hydro flask .” “What? That makes no sense. This is 1304, what’s a hydro flask?” “You will figure it out,”the mother replied, “But I haven’t got much time, head through the forest and find the witches tower….” her voice faded out as the flame blew away.

She ran back to the castle to find the princess laying still in bed. ‘Oh how much I would give to spend the days asleep,’ Tulip brushed past her legs purring. She set the bread on the breakfast tray, and started to clean up the princess room. The princess woke up from her sleep and rung the bell by her bed. She stumbles over to the bed and asks what she needs for today “What do you need PrInCeSs kArEn.” “I wasn’t aware I was supposed to have such a horrible name,” said Karen, the same blue flame that came from the necklace swirled through Karen; her voice dropping seven octaves.

When Isabelle saw this change she dropped everything that she was holding. “You must hurry, Isabelle,” his voice boomed, “through the forest, across the grass planes, and beware of the e-girls and the tik-tok boys.” She took the advice and packed her stuff, which included her many supplies that were important for this adventure. ‘I can’t turn back now,’ she thought, stepping through the door into the world. When she stepped out side she headed through the woods. She ran and ran and followed the wizards advice, and avoided the e-girls and tiktok boys; soon reaching the tower. This was a weird sight to see, unlike her home it was dark.

TO BE CONTINUED  
(idk if it will)

A/N:  
I AM SO SORRY THAT YOU HAD TO READ THIS. LIKE HHHHHHNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG  
enjoy your day


End file.
